The Johnny Cooper Series
The Johnny Cooper Series Seasons: '6 '''Episodes: '''140 '''Original Airdate: '''June 15, 2017-Present '''Developed by: 'Jonathan Halpert '''The Johnny Cooper Series '''is a 1 hour long live stream that is made on the Johnny Cooper 64 YouTube Channel. The Series is created and developed by Jonathan Halpert and Co-Created by Eduardo Alvarez. The Pilot Episode first premiered on YouTube on June 15, 2017. On multiple behind-the-scenes streams, actors and actresses on the show say and seem that they are very close to the show's crew, as Bryan Schrute says, it's not common on filming projects. The Show stars Jonathan Halpert as Johnny Cooper, Bryan Schrute as Bryan Keen Deep, Joseph Gomez as Panda Jeans, Eduardo Alvarez as Edpic 888, Nermin Jakupovic as Toxik Vermin, Oskar Kolkarino as OskarrrRATM, Carter Roberson as Carterisgamer53, Tristen Miller as tj2gaming, Charles Fell as CrashBandicootPlush Alexandre Elkhoury as Superhyperhuman and Guest Star Vincent T. as Mumkey Jones. Although a fictional show, it is shot as a stream without any script as the actors go along with whatever story comes into mind. This format is called Imagination. The Series Overall is about Johnny, Bryan, Jeans and Edpic streaming while going thru adventures with obstacles like villains always showing up at their houses and trying to make their lifes as miserable as possible. We will get other characters that show up in the streams like Nermin, Alexandre, Oskar, Carter, Tj, Charles and Mumkey. Along with character development for each protagonist and antagonist. Each Season has a new villain and twists coming in and out. The Prologue Season '''The Prologue Season of The Johnny Cooper Series began on June 15, 2017 on YouTube. The Series was created by Jonathan Halpert and Co-Created by Eduardo Alvarez. This Season is the backstory on how the Series starts and builds up it's characters to what it is today. This Season Stars Johnny Cooper, Edpic888, Panda Jeans, Mark 45, Knack, Shrek, Oskar Kolkarino and Carter Roberson as Main Characters while having Bryan Deep, Charles Fell, Pam Beesly, Joshua Dominguez, Trey Powell as recurring characters. In this Season Premiere, Johnny and Edpic are send out from Knack himself to stop Shrek who is infecting the wrong religion and spread the true word of Knackism. During this adventure, they go thru Wumpa Islands and San Andreas to complete their embargo. While encountering Panda Jeans, Bryan Deep, Oskar, Carter and other characters. The Season received positive reviews becoming a hit show right next to the Plush Series. Cooper and Alvarez received Emmy Awards for their amazing performance. Trey Powell received an award for supporting cast. The First Season Season 1 of The Johnny Cooper Series began on February 16, 2018 on YouTube. The Series was created by Jonathan Halpert and Co-Created by Eduardo Alvarez. This Season kicks off by getting more into the action and deep into the lore. This Season Stars Johnny Cooper, Panda Jeans, Edpic888, Oskar Kolkarino, Carter Roberson, TJ Miller, Knack, Toxik Vermin, Charles Fell and Shrek as Main Characters while having Bryan Deep, Mark 45, Pam Beesly, Joshua Dominguez, Trey Powell as recurring characters. The Season Premieres with Johnny and Jeans trying to find a girlfriend, which they later encounter their ex, Pam and Jeans meets the Transgender Pizza Person. While trying to preach the word of Knack and having to fight Shrek. During some sidestories, Johnny, Oskar and Carter go to break into some people's houses for their own pleasure. The Season received positive reviews and is considered the longest season in the series. Cooper and Jeans received Emmy Awards for their amazing performance. Bryan Deep and Mark 45 received an award for supporting cast. This Season Promotes Panda Jeans as Secondary Main Character while Edpic receives the third character, previously being secondary. The Second Season Season 2 'of The Johnny Cooper Series began on September 7, 2018 on YouTube. The Series was created by Jonathan Halpert and Co-Created by Eduardo Alvarez. The Season gets more in depth with the characters and meeting their mentors from long ago along with encountering a threat they made. This Season Stars Johnny Cooper, Bryan Deep, Panda Jeans, Edpic888, Oskar Kolkarino, Carter Roberson, TJ Miller, Toxik Vermin, Charles Fell, Knack, 2Pac Shakur and Mumkey Jones. Recurring Characters like Kacy the Chihuahua, VoiceLegend, Sneaky, Kenyon Cooper, 3Pac, Mark 45, Richard Burnish and Steven Chilton are introduced as well. This Season promotes Bryan Deep as the Second Main Character, it moves Panda Jeans from Second to Third, Edpic from Third to Fourth. As well as promoting Charles Fell, TJ, Toxik Vermin to Main Characters. Along with adding new Cast members as Main Characters like Mumkey Jones and 2Pac Shakur. Mark 45 is downgraded from Main Character to recurring character due to scheduling issues. This Season Premieres with Johnny and Bryan playing Crash Bandicoot where they are invaded by Johnny's father like figure and mentor, Mumkey Jones who raids him with the Mumkey Crew and Sheepover. They are taken hostage and have to survive the trip. However after an agreement, they come in good terms and have to team up to fight a new enemy that is 2Pac Shakur after Johnny and Bryan accidentally resurrect him in a stream at 3AM via a ritual. The Season received higher reviews than the First Season and is considered the best season in the series thus far with Johnny and Bryan getting an Oscar Awards for Best Acting Performance in 2018, beating actors like Tom Cruise and Robert Downey Jr. The Third Season Part 1 '''Season 3 Part 1 '''of The Johnny Cooper Series began on December 15, 2018 on YouTube. The Series was created by Jonathan Halpert and Co-Created by Eduardo Alvarez. This Season is known as "Infinity War" and features tons of characters going to war and saving the universe. This Season Stars Johnny Cooper, Bryan Deep, Panda Jeans, Edpic888, Jim Halpert, Dwight K. Schrute, Toxik Vermin, Oskar Kolkarino, Carter Roberson, TJ Miller, Charles Fell, Mumkey Jones, Knack, Anti-Christ and Alex Jones. Recurring Characters like Kacy the Chihuahua, Alexandre Elkhoury, VoiceLegend, Sneaky, Kenyon Cooper, Freddie Mercury, Gwen Spacey, Pam Beesly, Jan Levinson, Karen Fillippelli, The Froggos, Mark 45, Richard Burnish and Steven Chilton are introduced as well. The Season Premieres with Knack, Shrek and Freddie Mercury getting invaded in a ship by the Anti-Christ, who he eventually kills off Shrek and leaves Mercury and Knack to face the consequences. We get to see the view of a villain's perspective via Jim and Dwight's characters as they are introduced as workers for Kevin Spacey who transports illegal medicine that is known as the homosexual froggo juice, he creates an army of Froggos to make the world homo. He also wants to collect all the stones to make the entire universe homo and kill half the universe in the process. Spacey later transforms into Alex Jones. Johnny and Bryan are forced to fight all this thru while trying to get the stones before Jones does. Having to go to obstacles and learn about their true parents like Jim and Dwight. In the finale, Jones wins and kills half the universe, killing off Johnny Cooper. This is the Final Season that features Mark 45 and Anti-Christ as they are permanently killed off. This Season also has a lot of numbers of deaths for Main Characters such as Johnny Cooper, Panda Jeans, Edpic888, Dwight K. Schrute and Steven Chilton. However their deaths are not permanent. The Third Season Part 2 '''Season 3 Part 2 '''of The Johnny Cooper Series began on January 26, 2019 on YouTube. The Series was created by Jonathan Halpert and Co-Created by Eduardo Alvarez. This Season is known as "Endgame" as they are forced to live an a society with only half the population gone. This Season Stars Johnny Cooper, Bryan Deep, Panda Jeans, Edpic888, Jim Halpert, Dwight K. Schrute, Toxik Vermin, Carter Roberson, Oskar Kolkarino, TJ Miller, Charles Fell, Mumkey Jones, Knack, Jesus Christ and Alex Jones. Recurring Characters like Kacy the Chihuahua, Once-Ler Cooper, VoiceLegend, Sneaky, Kenyon Cooper, Freddie Mercury, Gwen Spacey, Pam Beesly, Jan Levinson, Karen Fillippelli, The Froggos, Richard Burnish and Steven Chilton return as well. The Season Premieres after the Snapture with Bryan all torn apart along with tormented by Once-Ler Cooper. He is then joined by Johnny's father, Jim Halpert into undoing the Snap via help by Jesus. They have to go thru various obstacles and team up with old enemies to defeat Alex Jones and get the Gaunlet. This Season marks the final season that features Alex Jones, Dwight K. Schrute and Once-Ler Cooper. This season has the most absences of Main Characters as they where killed off during Season 3. The Fourth Season '''Season 4 '''of The Johnny Cooper Series began on February 23, 2019 on YouTube. The Series was created by Jonathan Halpert and Co-Created by Eduardo Alvarez. This is also known as the "'The Bryan Finale" as it ends the character arc of Bryan Deep. This Season will also be more grounded like the Second Season. This Season Stars Johnny Cooper, Bryan Deep, Panda Jeans, Edpic888, Richard Burnish, Steven Chilton, Toxik Vermin, Oskar Kolkarino, Carter Roberson, TJ Miller, Charles Fell, Knack, Jim Halpert, Penelope Von Holland, Kelly Lewis, 3Pac MilkShaker, Elliot Rodger, Ted Bundy and Joel Osteen. Recurring Characters like Kacy the Chihuahua, Alexandre Elkhoury, VoiceLegend, Sneaky, Kenyon Cooper, Freddie Mercury, Gwen Spacey, Pam Beesly, Jan Levinson, Karen Fillippelli and 12Pac SaltShaker are back as well. This is the final season that features Bryan Abrego as the Second Main Character before he either gets the position of 3rd Main Character or is killed off permanently. Richard Burnish and Steven Chilton are promoted to Series Regulars for this season to give them more screentime before one of them are officially killed off. This is also the final season that features Mumkey Jones and Knack as Series Regulars before they are killed off as well. This season has the most departures of characters such as Jan Levinson and Karen Fillippelli. The Season Premieres with Penelope Von Holland running away from Joel Osteen who took pictures of him having gay sex, Joel is a christian man and doesn't want to be exposed. So he sends an army after her. In a bar, she meets Johnny and Bryan who help her fight Joel along with psychopath, Ted Bundy. During this journey, Bryan falls in love with Elliot Rodger who later turns out to be a psychopath and turns on him.